vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Glorious World
thumb|280px|Glorious World, ilustrada por 2D. Glorious World (Mundo Glorioso) es una Canción Original de Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 20 de octubre de 2011 en nicovideo, tiene mas de 500 mil reproducciones y mas de 25 mil MyList. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: ChouchouP (papiyon) Ilustración: 2D *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Glorious World / CD *Vocalo Vision *Hatsune Miku wo Kaitemita Letra *Kanji y Romaji tomados de Anime Lyrics *Traducción al Español por MasterXloli Kanji= 消えていく白く透る残響 刺さる音、剥がれ落ちる感触 ただ遠く薄れ行く記憶の中呟いた 傾いた足場でもいいから 一つだけ居場所をくれないか？ 別にいいだろう？ 溢れんばかりの枯れた思想を 冷えたグラスに注ぎ込めば 気休め程度の表\面張力 あぁ、今すぐに崩れそうだ 想像以上の速さで廻るこの感情 誰か止めてと、むき出しにしたその心臓 やがて気づけば確かにここにある衝動 いつか檻から出てみたいの 声なんて聴こえないと冗談を吐き出した でもそれは弱さを隠す言い訳だろう？ 呆れるほどの馬鹿げた理想を 意味も知らずに覗き込めば 吸い込まれるような輝く光 あぁ、今すぐに壊れそうだ 溢れんばかりの枯れた思想も 呆れるほどの馬鹿げた理想も 全ての嘘を晒して見せなよ 怖がるような事もないさ 多分楽にはなれると思うよ そろそろ諦めたらどうだ？ 醜いだけの幼い世界じゃ 息をするのもゴメンだけど まだそこまで苦しくはないから あと少しだけ 生きてみても 悪くないか |-| Romaji= Kieteiku shiroku tooru zankyou Sasaru oto, hagare ochiru kanshoku Tada tooku usure yuku kioku no naka tsubuyaita Katamuita ashiba demo ii kara Hitotsu dake ibasho o kurenai ka? Betsu ni ii darou? Afuren bakari no kareta shisou o Hieta GURASU ni sosogikomeba Kiyasume teido no hyoumen chouryoku Aa, imasugu ni kuzure sou da Souzou ijou no hayasa de mawaru kono kanjou Dareka tomete to, mukidashi ni shita sono shinzou Yagate kizukeba tashika ni koko ni aru shoudou Itsuka ori kara dete mitai no Koe nante kikoenai to joudan o hakidashita Demo sore wa yowasa o kakusu ii wake darou? Akireru hodo no bakageta risou o Imi mo shirazu ni nozokikomeba Suikomareru you na kagayaku hikari Aa, imasugu ni koware sou da Afuren bakari no kareta shisou o Akireru hodo no bakageta risou mo Subete no uso o sarashite misena yo Kowagaru you na koto mo nai sa Tabun raku ni wa nareru to omou yo Soro soro akirametara dou da? Minikui dake no osanai sekai ja Iki o suru no mo gomen dakedo Mada soko made kurushiku wa nai kara Ato sukoshi dake Ikite mite mo Warukunai ka |-| Español= Un eco desaparece, borrándose Un sonido agudo, una sensación de deterioro Susurré entre los recuerdos que se iban alejando Incluso un apoyo irregular serviría ¿Así que no puedes darme un lugar en donde estar? ¿No estaría bien? Seguro que.... Cuando derramo mis sentimientos marchitos Los vierto en una copa helada La tensión superficial me da consuelo ¡Ah! Todo esto pronto se derrumbará Mis sentimientos giran más rápido de lo que imaginaba Abrí mi corazón para decir, 'Que alguien detenga esto' Entonces muy pronto, me di cuenta que aparecía un impulso en mi Ese día quería escapar de esta jaula Solté una broma diciendo que ya no podía oír a nadie Pero... ¿Eso solo es una excusa para ocultar mi debilidad? Cuando vi ideales increíblemente tontos Y miraba en ellos sin saber por que Una brillante luz parecía casi tragarme ¡Ah todo esto pronto se derrumbará! Mis sentimientos marchitos se dispersan Y aquellos ideales increíblemente tontos Ahora expongan todas las mentiras No hay nada que temer Creo que eso podría facilitar las cosas Así que, ¿y si lo dejamos de una vez? Este es un mundo infantil lleno de fealdad Y lo siento por solo respirar Pero el mundo aún no es tan cruel Así que sigamos un poco más Por que el tratar de vivir ¿Realmente sería tan difícil? Versiones Sucesivas thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. 'Remix por 164' Para el tercer álbum de ChouchouP producido por EXIT TUNES, "End of the World", 164 participa haciendo un Remix de la canción. Fue publicada en Nicovideo el 24 de octubre de 2014. No presenta cambios en la letra, solo en la música. Interprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: ChouchouP (papiyon) Remix: 164 *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *End of the World / CD Enlaces *Imagen oficial ilustrada por 2D en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Salón de la Fama